Vehicle doors typically include a movable handle that is operably connected to a door latch. In use, a user moves the handle to thereby release the latch to permit opening of the door.
During an impact with another vehicle, the mass of the door handle may generate a force tending to move the handle to the open position due to the acceleration caused by the impact. Various mechanisms have been developed to prevent unwanted release of a door handle during a vehicle impact. However, the cost, packaging, and engineering difficulties associated with known devices may be significant.